Kaori Hasegawa
is a student from Tendo Senior High School, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School and a recurring background character in the Corpse Party series. Design In Corpse-Party-0 Kaori has long black hair cut horrizontally in the front. She has grayish purple eyes and wears a Tendo Senior High School female uniform. In Corpse Party: Musume she has long black hair cut horrizontally in the front. She wears the same uniform that Miyu Shinohara wears (as commented by Naomi and Satoshi ) . Personality Kaori is a well learned individual in both literary and military arts. She has been gifted with both brains and beauty. She is a part of the student council. Kaori enjoys teasing her younger sister, Shiho Hasegawa, with ghost stories. However this time it seems to have gotten them wrapped up in something sinister. She pretends to be strong in front of her sister, but in reality, she is scared. Story Corpse Party -Rebuilt-'' Ten letters reporting a dialogue between two girls can be found in cabinets throughout the game. Although Kaori's or Shiho's names are not specifically addressed, popular fan theory is that they are the authors of these letters. While these letters are not necessary to complete the game, they do give some important hints for progression. ''Corpse-Party Zero Kaori is the main protagonist in the fan-made game . ''Corpse-Party-0'' Kaori, Shiho , Hideki and Masayuki stay at their shool for a bit longer, wondering where did Yuuya and Kyosuke dissapeared as both of them went missing 3 days ago. They left the classroom and Kaori told the others a scary story. Suddenly an earthquake started and they all fell though the floor. Shiho and Kaori woke up in one of the classrooms and found Hideki and Masayuki looking at the crack on the floor. They all go to find the other way and end up finding a corpse. They all get scared and leave. They find the entrance but on the door it says that if they leave they will starve to death so they all stay in the school. While walking into the newly found place, another earthquake happens, cracking the floor beneat them and almost killing Shiho. After she gets saved by Masayuki they find out that they are split into two groups: Shiho with Masayuki and Kaori with Hideki, so they end up looking for the way to reunite. Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) Kaori's name tag can be found in the corpse disposal room in the fifth chapter. She died from pain after receiving a blunt force trauma and multiple fractures. Corpse Party: Musume Kaori's corpse is discovered by Satoshi Mochida and Naomi Nakashima in the second chapter of the manga. Her ghost subsequently manifests itself and tells them about the school's curse and Sachiko Shinozaki. A similar event occurs in the original PC-98 game where a male corpse explains the same thing to Satoshi's party in classroom 2-4. Trivia Gallery Corpse Party: Musume Kaori ghost.png|Kaori's spirit appearing before Satoshi and Naomi Corpse-Party Zero Kaori's character emotion chart in Corpse-Party Zero.png|Kaori's character emotion chart ''Corpse-Party-0'' '' Kaori's Emotions.png|Kaori's character emotion chart Kaori's Sprite.png|Kaori's sprite '' Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:High school students Category:Playable characters Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:People from Tendo Senior High School